Jorah Mormont (serial)
na Wyspie Niedźwiedziej|poprzednik = Jeor Mormont |śmierć = Zginął w Bitwie o Winterfell |następca = Meage Mormont |miłość = Nieznana lady Glover Lynesse Hightower Daenerys Targaryen |rodzina = Jeor Mormont – ojciec Maege Mormont – ciotka Dacey Mormont – kuzynka Alysane Mormont – kuzynka Lyra Mormont – kuzynka Jorelle Mormont – kuzynka Lyanna Mormont – kuzynka Nieznana Lady Glover – pierwsza żona Lynesse Hightower – druga żona Leyton Hightower – teść Baelor Hightower – szwagier Rhonda Rowan – szwagierka Malora Hightower – szwagierka Garth Hightower – szwagier Aleria Hightower – szwagierka Mace Tyrell – szwagier Willas Tyrell – siostrzeniec Garlan Tyrell – siostrzeniec Loras Tyrell – siostrzeniec Margaery Tyrell – siostrzenica Leyla Hightower – szwagierka Jon Cupps – szwagier Denyse Hightower – szwagierka Desmond Redwyne – szwagier Denys Redwyne – siostrzeniec Alysanne Hightower – szwagierka Arthur Ambrose – szwagier Gunthor Highotwer – szwagier Jeyne Fossoway – szwagierka Humfrey Highotwer – szwagier |broń = Długi Pazur (dawniej) |ród = Mormont |przynależność = Ród Mormont Ród Targaryen Gwardia Królowej (dawniej) Drudzy Synowie |zawód = Rycerz/Najemnik |zajęcie = Rycerz/Najemnik |zdjęcie = Fb060d1be13622c86c3e4940ad93d54b.png}}Ser Jorah Mormont – jedyny syn Jeora Mormonta, wygnany rycerz, były władca Wyspy Niedźwiedziej i pan rodu Mormont, jest bratankiem lady Maege Mormont oraz kuzynem Dacey, Alysane, Lyry, Jorelly i Lyanny Mormontów. Został wygnany z Westeros za handel niewolnikami i został najemnikiem. Był zaufanym człowiekiem królowej Daenerys Targaryen i lordem dowódcą jej Gwardii Królowej. Wygląd i charakter Jorah był dużym mężczyzną w średnim wieku, śniadym, w latach młodzieńczych był dobrze owłosiony. Z upływem lat zaczęło doskwierać mu łysienie, chociaż jego forma fizyczna do śmierci budziła podziw, wciąż był silny i nad wyraz sprawny, biorąc pod uwagę jego posturę. Cechowała go nieufność i podejrzliwość, bywał bardzo kapryśny w stosunku do swego towarzystwa, a, w odróżnieniu do swego ojca, nie kierował się zasadami honoru i nie cenił go zbytnio. Wydawał się dość ponurą osobą, chociaż zyskiwał przy bliższym poznaniu – okazywał się być rozmowny i towarzyski dla ludzi, którzy zyskali jego uznanie. Był dobrym wojownikiem i strategiem, co udowadniał wiele razy, służąc Daenerys z rodu Targaryen. Jorah mógł również pochwalić się pewnym doświadczeniem politycznym, które nabył, pełniąc rolę głowy rodu Mormontów oraz pana na Niedźwiedziej Wyspie. Historia Wczesne życie Jorah urodził się na Wyspie Niedźwiedziej ( o. P. – od Podboju Aegona. w przybliżeniu), jako syn władcy wyspy Jeora Mormonta, w dumnym i starym, jednak ubogim rodzie Mormont. Jorah ożenił się, tak jak bywało w szlacheckich rodach, nie z miłości, lecz z obowiązku. Jego ojciec znalazł mu żonę pochodzącą z rodu Gloverów. Jorah szanował ją, ale nie kochał. Jego żona trzy razy zachodziła w ciążę i dwa razy poroniła, a za trzecim razem oddała życie, aby urodzić dziecko, które jednak nie przeżyło. Władca Wyspy Niedźwiedziej Po tym, jak Jorah osiągnął pełnoletność, jego ojciec postanowił, że jest już gotów do władania wyspą i rodem. Oddał mu więc pod władanie wyspę, a sam wstąpił do Nocnej Straży, aby ustąpić mu miejsca. Przekazał mu również rodową broń rodu Mormontów, miecz z valyriańskiej stali, Długi Pazur. Kiedy na południu Szalony Król spalił żywcem lorda Rickarda Starka oraz jego dziedzica Brandona Starka, wybuchła Rebelia Roberta Baratheona, a nowy lord Winterfell Eddard Stark wezwał swe chorągwie. Jorah odpowiedział na wezwanie i wyruszył razem ze swym seniorem na południe. Walczył w wielu bitwach rebelii walcząc z rojalistami. Brał udział w bitwie nad Tridentem, gdzie rozbito armię rojalistów Targaryeńskich. W na Żelaznych Wyspach wybuchł bunt lorda Balona Greyjoya, mający na celu przywrócenie im niepodległości. Lord Eddard Stark, wierny na wezwanie swego króla Roberta I Baratheona, zwołał swoje chorągwie, a lord Jorah stawił się na wezwanie. W czasie decydującej bitwy, oblężenia stolicy Wysp, Pyke, Mormont odznaczył się wielką odwagą. Kiedy w murze obronnym pojawił się wyłom, podążył do niego zaraz za Thorosem z Myr. Po zakończeniu oblężenia Jorah został nagrodzony pasowaniem na rycerza za przykładową odwagę. Jorah, zanim złożył śluby, został namaszczony przez Septona, nie wiadomo więc, czy zmienił religię ze starych bogów na nowych. Jorah był niezwykle dumny ze swego zwycięstwa, wziął także udział w Turnieju w Lannisporcie, urządzonym na cześć zwycięstwa nad Greyjoyami. W czasie turnieju poznał pewną piękną damę, lady Lynessę Hightower, córkę lorda Starego Miasta Leytona Hightowera i najpotężniejszego z chorążych Reach. Oczarowany jej pięknem, poprosił ją, aby oddała mu swą wstążkę (zwyczaj rycerski). Jorah walczył na turnieju bardzo dobrze, zrzucając z koni wszystkich przeciwników, został więc nagrodzony złotem za turnieju oraz względami lady Lynessy, którą koronował na królową miłości i piękna. Pijany swym niewiarygodnym zwycięstwem oraz chwałą, oszalały z miłości do lady Lynessy, jeszcze tej samej nocy udał się do lorda Hightowera i poprosił o rękę jego córki. Jorah przewidywał, że lord Leyton mu odmówi, jednak ten zgodził się na małżeństwo. Choć małżeństwo zawarto z miłości, to jednak wspólne szczęście młodej pary miało potrwać krótko. Po zakończeniu turnieju Jorah powrócił na swoją wyspę, która bardzo rozczarowała jego żonę, tym bardziej, że była przyzwyczajona do bogatych wygód Starego Miasta. Tak więc Mormont był zmuszony spełnić wszelkie drogie zachcianki swej żony, choć Mormontowie nie należeli do bogatych. Jorah przez długi czas spełniał wymagania żony, jej rozrywki poskutkowały jednak Mormontów popadnięciem w ruinę, a lady Lynessa wciąż nie była zadowolona i chciała jeszcze więcej rozrywek. Zdesperowany Jorah postanowił więc złamać prawo, aby zadbać o rozrywki żony, złapał kłusowników ze swych ziem i zamiast oddać ich Nocnej Straży, sprzedał ich w niewolę. Wygnanie Kiedy lord Eddard Stark dowiedział się o sprzedaży niewolników, wyruszył na wyspę, aby ukarać swego chorążego. Jorah postanowił jednak, hańbiąc jeszcze bardziej ród, uciec z wyspy razem ze swą żoną do Wolnych Miast na kontynencie Essos, zamiast przywdziać czerń. Zachował wszelako resztki przyzwoitości i pozostawił Długi Pazur na wyspie, a po jego ucieczce pieczę nad zrujnowanym rodem przejęła jego ciotka, lady Maege Mormont. Jorah uciekł i ukrył się w Lys, na prośbę swej żony (sam wolał szukać schronienia w Braavos). Już wcześniej miał napięte stosunki z żoną, a ucieczka tylko pogorszyła sprawę. Mormont nadal ją kochał i nie chciał jej stracić, sprzedał najpierw swój statek, a kiedy skończyły im się pieniądze, postanowił więc zarobić na swoje utrzymanie, zostając najemnikiem. Pozostawił swą żonę w Lys, a sam wyruszył do Braavos i nad Rhoynar, gdzie walczył przez pewien czas. W okresie, kiedy on walczył, jego żona doszła do przekonania, że Jorah nigdy nie spełni jej wymogów, więc znalazła sobie kochanka, bogatego magistra Tregara Ormollena i została jego naczelną konkubiną. Kiedy Jorah wrócił i dowiedział się o tym, co jego żona zrobiła, znienawidził ją, tym bardziej, że kochanek żony powiedział mu, że za jego długi zostanie pozbawiony wolności, jeśli nie opuści miasta. Załamany, pozbawiony ojczyzny Mormont wyruszył do Volantis, gdzie został prawie rok, następnie kontynuował swój żywot najemnika, sprzedając swój miecz za wysoką cenę i zatrudnił się w Drugich Synach. Doszło do tego, że wygnany lord podróżował od Wolnego Miasta do następnego, a nawet do Vaes Dothrak, tam też poznał zwyczaje i język Dothraków. Około roku z Jorahem skontaktował się mistrz tajemnic z Westeros, Starszy nad Szeptami, eunuch, lord Varys. Ten zaproponował mu ułaskawienie, w zamian za szpiegowanie wygnanego Viserysa Targaryena i jego siostry Daenerys Targaryen. Varys przekazał Jorahowi złoto, a ten zgodził się na warunki eunucha. Pojawienia Galeria Jorah 1x03.png|Jorah z khalasarem Drogo. Flatlands.jpg|Ser Jorah z Dothrakami. DanyInBaelor.jpg|Daenerys i Jorah. Dany-awake.png|Ser Jorah z Dany, która urodziła martwego syna. Jorah Main.jpg Jorah 2x10.jpg Jorah discovers Rakharo.jpg Daenerys & Irri 2x02.png|Jorah, Daenerys i Irri na czerwonym pustkowiu. Empty cages.jpg|Daenerys żąda, by ser Jorah odnalazł jej smoki. Daenerys and Jorah 2x08.png Dany & Jorah 2x10.jpeg Mhysa Dany Jorah finale.png|Missandei, Dany i Jorah. Season4-GOT-SerJorahposter.jpg 5x05-Jorah-Stonemen-fight.jpg|Jorah walczy z kamiennymi ludźmi. Jorah_Mormont_at_Oldtown.jpg|Jorah w Starym Mieście. Beyond-the-Wall-Jorah.jpg|Jorah za Murem. Dany_and_Jorah_Eastwatch.jpg|Jorah przed opuszczeniem Wschodniej Strażnicy. de:Jorah Mormont en:Jorah Mormont es:Jorah Mormont fr:Jorah Mormont it:Jorah Mormont lt:Jorah Mormont nl:Jorah Mormont pt-br:Jorah Mormont ru:Джорах Мормонт uk:Джорах Мормонт zh:乔拉·莫尔蒙 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8 Kategoria:Mieszkańcy północy Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Ród Mormont Kategoria:Rycerze Kategoria:Wygnańcy Kategoria:Martwi